Story 7/16/16
The session began with the group having recently survived the siege of the Wilden settlement. Since the siege, about 10 WIlden have shown up to join the settlement, and several travelers and traders of various races and backgrounds have passed through. The town was active and buzzing, and the Wilden finally felt like they had a place in the world. Monashe helped name the town Adastra, which meant the bridging of 2 stars. The group was starting to take notice of Akorak. Akorak had been missing from the siege, and he claimed that just prior the siege he was suiting up, and the women and children needed his help. He claimed that he launched a few arrow shots during the siege, but he kept hearing screams from the women and children so he left to help them. The group thought he might be lying, so they pressed him more about it. His clothes and belonging were disheveled, and he seemed to be hiding something. They eventually found out that he has been using the magic Pen that Zadicus was seeking. His use of it was driving him crazy. He described how the pen initially was helping the Wilden settlement, telling them where food would be, warning them of attacks and stuff. After the siege, the pen became much darker, and was telling him that the Adastra was going to be burned to the ground, and that the WIlden were doomed. He was becoming unhinged due to the pen. The group decided to separate him from the pen and the parchment he was writing on. They told him it would be helpful for him to speak to the town and inspire everyone. He changed his robes, Erevan cleaned him up magically, and he snatched the pen as they left to address the town. Beorn stealthed behind, and examined the parchment. It was completely blank, with no history of any pen use. Meanwhile, Akorak spoke about expanding the town and doubling up on food gathering efforts, which temporarily inspired the town. Back in Akorak's hut, the group confronted him again, and convinced him to use the pen in front of them. This time, he began asking more pointed questions. As he wrote, his ink would disappear from the pages, and the response would appear for a moment, then disappear as well. He eventually asked if he could meet the person on the other side, and they said "How could they meet with someone who is dead?". He mentioned he could possibly resurrect, and the reply said they would just have to kill him again. Akorak freaked out and dropped the pen, and started pacing around. The group convinced him he needed to clear his head, so he left to go get some water from the nearby stream. The group then investigated the pen. Over time, the group realized that when they would use the pen, they seemed to be talking to different people. Monashe was talking to someone who was interested in some woman, and kept leaving to go see the woman. The reply also seemed to think that they were hearing Monashe, and he was talking directly to their mind. Beorn was talking to someone that was trying to make sense of something a woman had told him. Beorn replied some things that Zadicus had said and the reply liked Beorn calling the woman a red witch. Erevan refused to use the pen. Khaelis used the pen, and was accused of being an outsider, in disturbing ink sploches. His replier said that he failed to hear the blue dragons call for war, and the blue dragon was now dead, and they were coming to kill Khaelis. Klon's reply was short with him, and seemed to be short on time. He didn't care that Klon claimed to be younger than he was, and he claimed that if Klon wanted power beyond imagine, he should come to Thalsted. As the group was investigating the pen, a Ravit arrived with a note from Thorrack (Klon's master in the Raven Queen order). Thorrack was asking the group to come to an outpost he had set up, and bring friends. Before leaving, the group sent a Ravbit to Amaras, instructing him to be careful of dangers in Thalstead, and to reply using the codename Keko. Upon arriving at the outpost, the group found Thorrack under attack by 4 Mul's and 2 dark priests. The group killed the attackers with Thorrack's help, and found a nice gold bounty and a magic item. <------------- Previous Session [[Story 7/24/16|Next Session ----------------->]]